Heretofore, in the context of an ageing society and suchlike, there have been strong calls to replace humans with robots for tasks that take time and effort.
However, operations of conventional robots are lacking in environmental adaptability and flexibility; human-like movements have not yet been appropriately realized.
Efforts have been made to use time-series position information and force information acquired by a master/slave system to artificially reproduce the movements of actuators.
However, mechanical impedance is always constant during these reproductions; as yet, adaptability to environmental changes such as positions in an environment, sizes and mechanical impedances has been lacking.
Techniques relating to robots that perform remote control through master/slave systems are recited in, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: PCT International Publication No. WO2005/109139
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-279699